


Revelations

by QueenNymeria



Series: Acceptance [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn being a bitch, F/M, Family Drama, Family talk, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Modern AU, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNymeria/pseuds/QueenNymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb and Sansa had some things to tell the family. Their mother more than their father, indeed.</p><p> </p><p>MODERN AU, and as may it seems, it's NOT A HATE FIC. It's about understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. English is not my first language, please remember :)
> 
>  
> 
> OK, SO IN THE START CAT IS A BITCH, BUT SERIOUSLY, THIS THING HAS A HAPPY ENDING!  
>  
> 
> Based on this prompt: http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/17324.html?thread=12005548#t12005548  
> Just based, thanks makenalei for remembering me :)

**_Revelations_ **

 

“Robb?” She knocked on the door, nervous. “Can I come in?”

 

He sighed on his phone, murmuring something to the other person on the line. “Call you later, ok?” He ended the call, opening the door. “Sansa? What happened?”

 

“Let me in first.” She sobbed, her eyes swollen, and she needed to wipe some tears while sitting on his bed. “I need your help. I don’t know what to do, and you’re the only I can trust.”

 

Sitting by her side, Robb hugged her, worried. “Little one.” He said, wiping her tears with his sleeve. “Calm down. I’ll always help you, you know. Just tell me.” He smiled at her, reassuring, and laid on the bed, pulling her along, like they always did.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

“What?!” He sit again. “Sansa… This… Oh, _gods_! You’re _fucked_!”

 

“Thanks for telling me the obvious.”

 

“Sorry. So… Who is the father?” She gulped. “Sansa. This is the first question our parents will ask. If you want my help, I _need_ to know!”

 

“Robb…”

 

“It is Joffrey?”

 

“ _Hell, no!_ ”

 

“Loras Tyrell?”

 

“He’s gay, Robb.”

 

“Really?” He laid again, his elbow on the bed, head in hand. “Didn’t know. Ok, stop distracting me, and spill it out!”

 

“Why this would distract you?”

 

“ _Sansa_!”

 

“What?” She swallowed. “It is… Sandor. Sandor Clegane.”

 

“Oh. My. _God_.” He said, slowly. “You’re dating a man that has almost _twice_ your age?!”

 

“Yes, and I love him!”

 

“You’re so _fucked_!” He said, grabbing his phone, typing something.

 

“What are you doing? You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?”

 

“No, don’t worry.” He smiled at his phone, and before he could put it away, Sansa took from his hand, reading the text.

 

“Oh, that’s cute. Girlfriend?”

 

“ _Seven hells_ , no way!”

 

“Oh, don’t try this. It’s so cute for just a friend… _OH MY GOD_! Jon?”

 

“Sansa, give it back.” He blushed.

 

“Jon? Like our _cousin_ Jon?” She understood his lack of response as a yes. “You’re as _fucked_ as I am! I can’t believe you two!”

 

“Stop it, Sansa!” Robb frowned, getting his phone back. “He’s my _boyfriend_.”

 

“You’re _gay_?! So that’s why your opinion about men are _always_ so on point!”

 

“Shut _the fuck_ up!”

 

“Does someone knows?”

 

“Besides aunt Lyanna and uncle Rhaegar? Father does.”

 

“How long…?”

 

He sighed. “Three years. You and Sandor?”

 

“Two years.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Aye.” She paused and looked at him. “But, _seriously_? You and Jon? How did dad figured out?”

 

Robb blushed furiously, his mouth opening and closing several times. “He caught us.”

 

“Really?” She laughed. Seeing his brother embarassed was so rare that she _always_ needed to torment him. “Doing what?”

 

“ _Sansa_!” He blushed even more, if it was possible.

 

“Oh, _gods_! He caught you two _having sex_?! Where?”

 

“Seriously, _stop it_. I don’t wanna talk about it with my _little sister_.”

 

“I guess it was here.” She laughed when he laid on his stomach, face on the pillow. “Stop sulking. You were a bottom?”

 

“ _Fuck you, Sansa Stark_! I won’t talk about sex with you. You’re my sister, for god’s sake.”

 

“And I’m pregnant, which means I know a lot of stuff about sex.” She rolled her eyes. “I think you’re a bottom. You’re _way cuter_ than Jon. And more _delicate_.”

 

“I’m _not_ delicate.”

 

“More than Jon, yeah. And now I’m thinking, you show more. That you’re gay, I mean.”

 

“Sansa, please, _please_ , stop.”

 

“Ok, but you _never_ denied.” She sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“You want to keep the child?” He said, ignoring the first part.

 

“I… Aye, I do. When I told him, he thought that I was going to abort, so I never have to tell mom and dad about us. But… I _do want_ the child, you know?”

 

He sighed, fumbling with his cellphone again. She guessed it was Jon, again. “Ok. Let’s do this.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“You’re going to tell our parents about the baby. And I’m going to tell mom about Jon.”

 

“You serious?”

 

“Yeah. She can’t kill us both, can she?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

 They paused and looked on each others' eyes.

 

“I’m way _more fucked_ than you. I mean, I’m eighteen and I’m going to have a baby!”

 

“I don’t think. You’re pregnant, yeah. But the father is a Clegane. He is highborn.”

 

“And Jon is a Targaryen.”

 

“But he is a _he_ , Sansa. And you know what mom thinks about Renly Baratheon.”

 

“She’s quite rude to him.”

 

“Aye, she is. And she already hates aunt Lyanna. She will hate Jon too, now.”

 

“So don’t tell her.”

 

“Someday she will have to know.”

 

She sighed. “I would not know what to do if was me. Mom is cruel and _homophobic_. It will be harsh.”

 

He sighed and whispered, without realizing. “At least was dad who got me being _fucked in the mattress_.”

 

“I _knew_ you’re a bottom!” She laughed and he blushed, and it was becoming constant.

 

“Yeah, I am, and _fuck you_ , stop saying this, _future-mom_!”

 

“I will! I just wanted you to admit!” He rolled his eyes and they both laughed.

 

-

 

-

 

Despite all the planning, they couldn’t tell. Not until certain night, when Sansa was four months pregnant.

 

They’re at supper. Arya was with her boyfriend, Gendry, and Bran and Rickon were with the Reeds. Sansa was playing with the food, and Robb was staring at it, nervous.

 

“Sansa, my dear.” Catelyn called at the other side of the table. “It’s everything ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just a little nauseated.” She smiled and her mother arched an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, gods.” Ned smiled, joking. “Don’t tell me you’re pregnant!”

 

She felt silence and Robb grabbed her hand, reassuring. “Mom… There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“Don’t even _try_ to distract me, Robb. Sansa, what the hell is wrong with you? You’re never sick, angel.”

 

“Mom.” He called again, closing his eyes, swallowing and opening them again. “Mom, I’m gay.”

 

“ _Seven hells_!” Her eyes widened and Sansa squeezed his hand tighter. “ _What the fuck, Robb Stark? Stop joking!_ ” He sensed his father’ eyes on him, and it was letting him more anxious.

 

“I’m gay. And…”

 

“Oh, gods. This _nightmare_ isn’t over yet?”

 

“I have a boyfriend, mom.” He took a depth breath and he knew his father wasn’t believing what he was doing. But he needed to.

 

“Who? _Who is he_?”

 

Robb bite his lip before answering. “Jon.”

 

“Your _fucking cousin_? Are you insane?”

 

“No, I’m in love with him.”

 

“How… How long this…?”

 

“Almost four years, mum.”

 

“Oh, _gods_.” She lowered her head in hands. “What did I do wrong?”

 

“Cat…” Ned tried.

 

“You knew, don’t you?” He nodded, slowly. “Oh, gods.”

 

Robb lowered his head and Sansa sighed. “Mom, I need to tell you something too. To you both.”

 

“What is it now?” Catelyn bit her lip. It couldn’t be worse, right?

 

“I’m four month pregnant.”

 

Cat rolled her eyes. She knew they were close, knew that her daughter would do anything to help her older brother. “Sansa, darling. Stop lying to help your _nasty_ brother, would you?”

 

“Mom, why would I joke with something like this? He only told you _because of me_! Otherwise, he would _never_ need!”

 

Ned sighed. “Who is the father?”

 

“Sandor Clegane. We’ve been dating for two years.”

 

“You’re _not keeping_ this baby.” Catelyn said, low and rude.

 

“No mom. I’m going to keep him. Or her. I don’t care about what you think. I love him as Robb loves Jon.”

 

“I can’t believe it. I was _always_ so proud of you two. The only ones that didn’t gave me some headache. And now…”

 

“Cat, it’s not like this.” Eddard tried to intervene. “They still are the children we’re proud.”

 

“Ned, stop. I can deal with being a grandma. But two boys dating? This is sickness. _Madness_. It’s not right. _You are not my son_.”

 

“Dad.” Robb called, before his father could say something. “I don’t care. I knew it was going to happen. And I couldn’t _care less_. Seriously. I _fucking worship him_ , and I never expected that you could understand, mother. This is _who I am_. I didn’t _choose_ to be gay. It’s not a matter of choice, never has been.” He sighed. “I’m going out. Sansa, dad, you know where you can find me.” He got up, leaving.

 

“Well.” Sansa called. “Mom, you’re really stupid. Guess you’ll need to change your mind or he’ll be living with aunt Lyanna for now on.” She smiled. “Not that I care. I think he’ll be much _happier_ , living with the person he loves.”

 

“ _Shut up!_ ” Catelyn cried. “Get out of here, Sansa Stark.” When the daughter left the room, she kept talking. “I don’t know what to do, Ned! It’s against the human nature!”

 

He sighed. “Cat, I really don’t care. I know he’s happy, and that’s all I care about. He loves Jon, and Jon loves him. I know you liked when he dated that girl Jeyne, but that’s not who he is.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I walked on them together.”

 

“Oh. I think I don’t want any more details.” She sighed.

 

“Cat, give yourself a little time. Let Robb stay with Jon. But think, ok? He always was gay, he said so. And you always were proud of him before, don’t you? Why knowing he likes boys changes that?”

 

-

 

-

 

It had been two weeks. Robb smiled when he read the text his mother sent him.

 

_Come back. I need you to help me with Sansa’s wedding. You're my son, above everything. Love you, and I don't care who you choose to love._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote as a gift to my sun and stars, because she loves Jon and Robb as I do.


End file.
